


He Has a Type

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [17]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Tony thought he didn’t have a type until he did.





	

No one could accuse Tony of having a type when it came to sex. He liked tall women and short women. He liked men who could pin him and men he could fuck against the wall.

Red heads, brunettes, blonds, or bald. He was there.

Brazilian waxed to all natural.

Thigh gaps and thighs with real meat, he loved them all.

The only thing they had in common was enthusiastic consent.

* * *

It was when Tony saw Pepper with fresh eyes that he realized he had a type—not when it came to sex, but when it came to romance.

Pepper was a strong woman who happily took charge of a situation if she thought someone was slacking. She didn’t take shit from Tony or anyone else. She never let anyone walk all over her.

Tony was smitten.

Things fell apart though, as they always did in Tony’s life.

‘Irreconcilable differences’.

Thankfully they weren’t married.

Pepper said she wanted to still be friends, but Tony knew he was too in love with her to cope with having anything less than her heart.

They kept things amicable, but distant.

* * *

Tony met Hope van Dyne when he was trying to pull together more people to be in the Avengers post-Civil War.

She was brilliant, determined, and everything that made Tony’s heart race.

She was waiting on Scott to return though.

Hope did a news conference with Tony, pleading for the ex-Avengers to turn themselves in.

Months went by with only scant reports of what the ex-Avengers were doing.

He could tell Hope was losing optimism that Scott would willingly return to the states.

Tony didn’t try to make a move despite being on the edge of falling in love.

Half a year after the Civil War Hope loudly told the Avengers that she was done with waiting for Scott.

Tony waited a whole day to ask her out.

Hope was confused at why he did at first and Tony confessed that he’d had feelings for her.

Her expression softened and she accepted his offer for a date.

Three years later Hope’s last name changed from van Dyne to Stark.


End file.
